CCS: The New Adventure
by Dixie Ulquiorra
Summary: Hay muchas cosa de Clow Reed que siguen sin saberse, pero eso termina cuando Shaoran recibe unos libros de los cuales no tenia conocimiento. ¿Como cambiaran las cosas? "Porque el amor de Sakura y Shaoran es un lazo que no puede ser cortado facilmente" -Situado justo despues del final de la segunda pelicula- Una historia llena de magia sin romper la trama original de CLAMP.
1. Chapter 1: Una visita inesperada

Capítulo 1: Una visita inesperada

El sol salía poco a poco en el horizonte y alumbraba los rincones oscuros de la ciudad dando inicio al nuevo amanecer. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, los espacios que había dejado como consecuencia la magia poderosa de aquella carta ya sellada, volvían a su forma original poco. Las personas de la ciudad de Tomoeda habían vuelto y se encontraban despertándose preguntándose cómo se habían quedado dormido en un lugar así. Kero se despertó y vio al lado suyo el rostro de un confundido Yukito que lo miraba con curiosidad, este al ver que lo observaba moverse se quedó estático muy nervioso y el chico de cabellos plateados solo le responde con una sonrisa. Meilin y Tomoyo se levantaron preguntándose en qué lugar estarían Sakura y Shaoran pero al ver que las cosas volvían a la normalidad sintieron que el peso que tenían encima se aligeraba cada segundo. Touya miraba el bello amanecer sonriendo, estaba orgulloso de que su hermana al fin había arreglado las cosas, porque estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella y de sus sucesos extraños que se supone el no tenía conocimientos.

—Aquí voy— Sakura activa la carta del salto y unas pequeñas alas aparecen a los costados de sus pies y camina hacia atrás para ganar impulso.

—Espera por favor, en un momento estaré contigo— le advertía Shaoran al ver que su chica favorita iba a saltar el gran espacio que los separaba de estar juntos.

—No quiero— empieza a correr la chica ganando el impulso necesario para saltar y poder estar al lado de su querido Shaoran —Me encantas—

Shaoran abrió sus brazos para recibir a la chica y una vez que llego, la atrapo en sus firmes brazos e hizo un esfuerzo para no caer hacia atrás. Sakura se apoyó en él y se fusionaron en un tierno y cálido abrazo que ambos hace mucho necesitaban, demandaban. La última carta que no había sido sellada al fin se encontraba en el mazo de las cartas Clow y permanecería allí para servirle a su nueva dueña.

— ¿Estas bien?— se separa un poco de la chica sin aun soltarla del todo — ¿No te lastimases?— pregunta preocupado observándola si poseía en su cuerpo alguna herida visible que el pudiese atender.

—Estoy bien— le asegura la chica de ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas —Ahora que estoy contigo estaré mucho mejor— le dedica una sonrisa a su amado llena de bondad a lo que el chico responde con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Sakura— y allí estaba, Sakura aseguraba que cada vez que el chico la llamaba por su nombre, lo hacía de una manera única y especial, que no tenía comparación alguna.

—Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre, en tus brazos— Sakura se acerca más a Shaoran y apoya su cabeza en su pecho. —A mi también— posa una mano en la cabeza de la chica de cabellos castaños y la acaricia brindándole confort —Pero debemos regresar y buscar a los demás—

Tanto Tomoyo como Meilin buscaban a Sakura y a Shaoran con la mirada, luego de varios intentos fallidos los vieron acercarse a ellas libre de heridas y sin nada que lamentar, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros que detonaba que ya todo había terminado y que no había nada que temer. El encuentro fue algo lindo para recordar. Sakura abrazo a su mejor amiga y de alguna forma se encontraba tan feliz que no pudo evitar llorar por las fuertes emociones encontradas que tenía. Estaba bien consigo misma de que una vez más logro salvar a todos de una fuerte y lamentable desgracia. De que a pesar de las circunstancias pudo confesarle a su ser amado lo mucho que significaba para ella. Y así todos esos lamentables sucesos quedaron en el pasado.

Justo una semana después Sakura se encontraba arreglándose para ir a la casa de su amado Shaoran, ella le enseñaría a preparar una tarta de manzana, además de pasar tiempo juntos pues en los últimos días no se han podido ver. La chica de ojos verdes estaba muy entusiasmada y no se dio cuenta cuando en el bolso donde llevaba algunas cosas que ayudarían en la preparación del pastel, se escabulle un pequeño oso de felpa, el cual solo era una falsa identidad de uno de los dos grandes guardianes del grandioso libro de las cartas del mago Clow Reed, el cual aún se desconocían muchos datos sobre él y su vida pasada. Meilin sabía de la visita de Sakura a la casa donde ella, Shaoran y Wei Vivian, por lo que salió antes y se excusó diciendo que Tomoyo Daidouji la había invitado a su casa, aunque era falso estaba totalmente segura de que la hermosa mejor amiga de la card captor la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación con el tablero que perteneció alguna vez al Mago de tan aclamadas cartas, lo observaba con cierta nostalgia, pues ahora que la búsqueda de las cartas y el hecho de haberlas cambiado todas a carta Sakura ya no representarían ningún riesgo alguno, además de que su estadía en Tomoeda era prácticamente corta debido a lo acordado con su madre, el reconocía que no se quería ir. Sabía que su madre lo llamaría tarde o temprano para preguntarle el motivo por el cual aún el junto con su mayordomo y Meilin, no habían regresado; pero el chico aun no le contaba acerca de la verdadera razón por la cual quería quedarse en ese lugar, no quería dejar a la persona más importante para él. En ese momento entro Wei avisándole al chico sobre la llegada de la tan esperada chica que logro hacerse la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow. Bajo inmediatamente con prisa, a atenderla, con una sonrisa en su varonil rostro.

—Meilin pero que sorpresa verte— comento la chica cuando bajo de su habitación a recibir a aquella visita inesperada —Pensé que estarías en casa ayudando a Sakura y a Li con lo del pastel

—No sería correcto además esos dos necesitan tiempo para estar solos y no tiene nada de malo que yo aproveche y venga a visitar a mi amiga Daidouji, ¿verdad?—

—Tienes razón— sonríe la chica —Pasa por favor iré a buscar un poco de té y galletas— conduce a su amiga de cabellos negros finos hasta su habitación la cual era muy espaciosa, después de todo la chica vivía como en una inmensa mansión debido al trabajo que tenía su madre y podían darse lujos como esos.

Luego de algunos minutos la chica aparece sosteniendo con cuidado, una bandeja con todo lo necesario para poder atender a su visita.

—Muchas gracias Daidouji realmente todo se ve delicioso— se atreve a tomar una galleta que estaba en una bandeja y prueba un bocado —Y sabe delicioso

—Muchas gracias Meilin— contesta Tomoyo sirviendo él te en unas tazas muy bien decoradas que hacían juego con todo lo demás incluido en aquella fina bandeja.

—En estos momentos deben estar ellos dos juntos, espero que la visita que recibirán muy pronto no los perturbe a ambos— agacha la mirada la prima del castaño el cual se encontraba en compañía de Sakura Kinomoto.

— ¿A qué clase de visita te refieres Meilin?— pregunta algo confundida la chica mientras sopla un poco encima del té para que le sea más fácil tomarlo ya que está muy caliente.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte— alego la chica —Solo se trata de tía Ierán—

—Estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes pero no recuerdo donde— mira hacia un lado pensativa.

—Tía Ierán es la madre de Shaoran— le confirmo Meilin —Y viene de sorpresa pues Shaoran no sabe de su llegada, debe estar llegando al aeropuerto dentro de más o menos una hora y ya Wei hizo los preparativos para que un taxi la recoja y la lleve directo a nuestra casa aquí en Tomoeda— le explico con calma a la chica que se mostraba muy curiosa con el tema.

— ¿Eso significa que las probabilidades de que Sakura se encuentre con la madre de Li son altas, verdad?— pregunta la hija de la dueña de la mansión con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si lo más probable es que así sea. Estoy segura de que hoy Shaoran le dirá a su madre la verdadera razón por la cual quiere quedarse en Tomoeda y además allí estará Kinomoto y podrán conocerse mejor—

— ¿Eso quiere decir que la madre de Li no está enterada de los sentimientos de su hijo hacia Sakura?—

—Así es pero estoy segura de como Kinomoto se encuentra en casa le será más fácil contarle la verdad a tía Ierán y estoy segura de que aceptara de que él se quede— responde Meilin con una sonrisa en su rostro y toma un poco de té, el cual ya se había refrescado un poco y podía beberlo tranquilamente.

—Ya veo Meilin, eso quiere decir que la madre de Li le está pidiendo a que regrese pero él no quiere pues desea con todas sus fuerzas quedarse al lado de su amada Sakura y hacerla feliz todos los días con su dulce compañía y para mi seria todo un honor el poder grabar todos esos lindos y maravillosos momentos que pasarán juntos— comento con mucho entusiasmo con la mirada perdida y sus manos juntas cerca de su rostro imaginándose lo romántico que podría llegar a ser, grabar a ambos es todo como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Se ve que nunca cambiarás Daidouji— suspira y toma otra galleta, las cuales tenían un sabor exquisito para su paladar.

Con cuidado de no cortarse, Sakura pelaba las manzanas verdes con un cuchillo mientras hablaba animadamente con Shaoran en la cocina de la casa del chico que había logrado robar su corazón, mente y alma.

—Realmente no es muy complicado, con tan solo seguir las instrucciones estoy segura de que nuestro pastel quedara delicioso— sonríe animando al chico que preparaba la masa con la cual harían la cubierta y base el pastel que hacían juntos.

Luego de que Sakura terminara de explicarle a Shaoran como se hacía el relleno del pastel y lo cocinaban en una pequeña olla a fuego lento en la estufa, llegaba la hora de poner en el molde la base del pastel con la masa que había preparado el chico con anterioridad. Después, Sakura, se encargó de colocar el relleno del pastel con las manzanas ya cocidas con canela y algo de caramelo. Shaoran termino el pastel poniendo la cubierta del pastel el cual estaría listo para hornear una vez que la mantequilla se derritiera para poder esparcir un poco con una brocha de cocina, sobre la cubierta y así lograr un efecto más dorado. Justo en ese se oye que tocan el timbre.

—Qué extraño— menciona Shaoran al escuchar el timbre.

— ¿Que es extraño?— pregunta Sakura mirándole.

—Pues no esperaba ninguna otra visita y aún es muy pronto como para que Meilin vuelva— dice pensativo el chico.

—Es cierto ahora que lo mencionas— toma la brocha de cocina y lo humedece en la taza con la mantequilla derretida — ¿Donde esta Meilin? Esperaba que estuviera aquí pero no la he visto— con cuidado, cubre toda la superficie de la cubierta del pastel con la mantequilla.

—Meilin se fue a casa de Daidouji, dijo que ella la había invitado y pues acepto ir— respondió mientras tomaba las cosas que ya no necesitaban para ponerse a limpiar la cocina y todos los utensilios que utilizaron.

—Qué raro— exclamó Sakura —Esta mañana cuando hable con Tomoyo no me comento nada de que Meilin iría hoy a su casa—

—De seguro la invito luego de hablar contigo— de repente ve una cola cerca de donde se encontraba el pastel —Parece que Kerberos también quiere pastel, aunque eso no es nada nuevo, conociendo lo glotón que es—

Kero al escuchar el comentario ofensivo por parte del otro descendiente del mago Clow, salió de su escondite para reclamarle, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo lo detuvo una enfurecida Sakura.

—Kero, ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí?—

—Pero como se te ocurre Sakura planear hacer un pastel con este mocoso y no invitarme, eso no es para nada justo— se defendió el guardián de las cartas Clow flotando en el aire protestándole a su actual y nueva servidora.

En ese momento se escuchan pasos y Kero queda estático en el mostrador de la cocina junto al bolso de Sakura, pretendiendo ser un peluche como era la costumbre hacerlo.

—Joven Shaoran la señora ha llegado— avisa el mayordomo a cargo de Shaoran y Meilin en su estadía en Japón, específicamente en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

— ¿Mi madre?— preguntó sorprendido el chico —Pero no me avisaste de que vendría precisamente hoy— reclamó algo nervioso.

—Lo siento joven Shaoran pero tanto yo como la señorita Meilin teníamos órdenes estrictas de no decirle nada hasta su llegada— dijo con calma el mayordomo tratando de que el chico no se alterara más de lo que ya se veía.

—Sakura por favor termina lo del pastel y lo demás, volveré tan pronto reciba a mi madre— dicho esto sale de la cocina con algo en su mirada haciendo incomodar a la chica.

— ¿En serio la madre de Shaoran ha venido?— pregunta la chica al mayordomo el cual le responde asintiendo con la cabeza —Espero no sea nada malo— se le notaba cierta preocupación en los ojos verde esmeralda de la chica.

Shaoran llego a la sala donde se encontraba su madre sentada mirando hacia la ventana esperando ver a su hijo. Pronto noto una mirada fija en ella y giro la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos color miel, característico de su hijo Shaoran Li.

— ¿Porque no me avisaste que vendrías?— se atrevió el chico por primera vez a hablarle directamente a su madre antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

—Primero se saluda hijo— cerro sus ojos —Pero pareces algo molesto con mi visita—

Shaoran aligero su mirada y se encontraba muy tenso por lo que decidió respirar y calmarse, después de todo no ganaba nada el ponerse así.

—La verdad estoy algo sorprendido de que vinieras hasta acá y de que a mí no se me haya notificado nada de su llegada, madre— hablo cabizbajo.

—Vine aquí por una razón Shaoran— abre sus ojos y fija la mirada en los ojos de su hijo —Quiero saber el verdadero motivo por el cual has decidido quedarte en Tomoeda—

Shaoran reflexiono unos momentos tratando de analizar lo que estaba pasando. Su madre había realizado este viaje solo por una razón tan simple como esa, ¿acaso había algo más? Casualidades de la vida de que su madre llegara justo cuando Sakura, y la verdadera razón por la que no se quería, se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de ambos. Se armaría de valor y le diría la verdad.

**N.A: Hola aquí les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez de Sakura y Shaoran. Espero sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, duda, petición de continuación, apoyo, seguimiento, para eso están los reviews ^^ espero que les guste y por favor háganmelo saber si? Me despido. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: La verdadera razón

Capítulo 2: La verdadera razón

Tomoyo sirvió un poco más de té a su agradable visita que le hacía compañía aquella tarde donde muchas cosas cambiarían.

—He tomado una decisión— se atrevió a decir Meilin —Cuando tía Ierán regrese a Hong Kong me iré con ella

—Pero, ¿No se supone que te quedarías en Tomoeda?— pregunta algo triste Tomoyo.

—No se libraran tan fácilmente de mi— ríe burlona mientras mira a su amiga tratando de animarla ya que le preocupo como cambio su expresión tan alegre a lo que estaba viendo ahora —Justo antes de comenzar las clases regresare para continuar mis estudios aquí y poder compartir más con ustedes— le dedica una sonrisa a la chica para brindarle toda la seguridad del mundo de que volverá.

—Ya veo Meilin aunque me parece mucho más divertido si te quedas aquí el resto de las vacaciones de verano así estaremos todos juntos y...— en ese momento Tomoyo comprendió todo, al fin y al cabo tenía el don de ser muy buena observadora, y más, cuando se trata de sus amigos —La razón por la que te vas ese tiempo es para olvidar por completo a Li, ¿verdad?— el cambio de expresión que puso la chica sentada al frente suyo dio a entender de que su don no había fallado una vez más.

—Supongo que me atrapaste— su tono se escuchaba algo apagado. Habían dado justo en el clavo —Pero la felicidad de Shaoran es mucho más importante y estoy segura de que lo entiendo perfectamente de eso no hay duda, pero entonces, ¿Porque me siento así?— coloco una mano en su pecho pues de alguna forma dolía un poco justo allí, sentía nostalgia y vacío en su interior.

—Lo que pasa Meilin es que, estuviste mucho tiempo detrás de Li y en tus pensamientos y corazón solo existía el, pues pensabas que él era la persona más importante para ti, pero luego se dieron las cosas de una forma diferente y resulto de que él no es la persona correcta y sientes un vacío en tu interior porque has forzado a sacar ese sentimiento para no interferir en la relación de Li y Sakura. Por su felicidad— le explicó con calma la chica tratando de que entendiera correctamente aquellas palabras —Además estoy segura de que ese vacío que sientes se llenara con la llegada de aquella persona más importante para ti y llegara tarde o temprano, solo hay que ser paciente—

—Aun así, siento que alejarme de Shaoran hasta el final de las vacaciones me ayudara mucho a recuperarme de esto que ha pasado de eso estoy segura y además así ellos podrán estar más tiempo juntos y si Shaoran es feliz estando al lado de Kinomoto yo también lo seré es por eso que— se levanta energética mirando a su amiga —Cuando regrese seré una Li Meilin totalmente renovada y poder verlos a ellos dos juntos sin ningún tipo de sentimiento que opaque mi corazón—

—Estoy segura que así será— Tomoyo se levanta y se coloca justo al frente de su energética amiga —Estaré esperando con ansias tu regreso y con toda la energía de siempre—

—Gracias Daidouji— agradece algo apenada la chica pues nunca había compartido sus sentimientos tan claros con otra persona que no sea ella.

—To-mo-yo— pronuncia la chica lentamente —Puedes llamarme Tomoyo, después de todo, somos amigas, ¿no es así?— toma las manos de la chica y le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

—Gracias Tomoyo— sus ojos se cristalizaron pero se tragó sus lágrimas. No lloraría más, después de todo esa era la mejor decisión. Regresaría, y así, empezar la secundaria en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

La señora Ierán era una persona muy tranquila y su manera de hablar y la actitud seria que poseía, hacía de su persona toda una madre ejemplar. Su hijo la miro y luego se sentó frente a ella confrontándola con el corazón a punto de explotarle y su cuerpo, ligeramente temblando.

— ¿Que sucede Shaoran?— pregunta su madre al notar algo extraño con su hijo —Estas actuando de una forma extraña—

—Madre sé que quieres saber el motivo por el cual quiero quedarme a vivir aquí y estoy dispuesto a decirte— respira hondo antes de continuar —Vine aquí con el propósito de convertirme en el nuevo dueño de las cartas Clow pero me estaba metiendo en un lugar que no era mío, sin embargo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados y ayude a Sakura Kinomoto en completar el libro y la ayude a cambiarlas a cartas Sakura, pero no lo hice solo por como el descendiente de Clow Reed que soy, era un deber que debía de cumplir o algo parecido, lo hice también por— se detuvo un momento al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la cocina, seguro se trataba de Sakura limpiando o algo relacionado con Kero, pero, tenía que continuar, ya casi le contaba todo — lo hice porque estaba en peligro la guardiana de las cartas Clow y realmente me preocupa demasiado y a medida que fui conociéndola y pasando más tiempo con ella, yo finalmente, comprendí que Sakura es la persona más importante para mí y no quiero separarme de ella— finalizo.

Le tomo un poco a la madre del chico comprender del todo la situación pero estuvo agradecida de que al fin se le hablara claro, sin rodeos. Por primera vez veía vergüenza en la cara de su hijo, se ve que le había costado mucho decir algo de tal magnitud.

— ¿Sakura? Ya veo que la aprecias como dices al llamarla por su nombre— reflexionó — ¿Y ella corresponde a tus sentimientos? —

—Así es madre— confiesa el chico con sus mejillas encendidas —De hecho en estos momentos se encuentra en la cocina. Ella vino a enseñarme a hacer un pastel de manzana—

—Dichosa mi visita de poder probar algo que ha preparado la chica— fue lo que dijo la señora Ierán que estaba dispuesta a conocer más a la chica que había logrado cambiar el corazón de su hijo.

Kero se encontraba junto con Sakura ayudando en la limpieza, esa fue la condición impuesta por la chica si es que quisiera una gran rebanada de pastel, después de todo era un invitado no invitado. Wei se había retirado por lo que Kero pudo andar libre por la cocina. — ¿Y quién se supone que ha llegado Sakura?— le pregunta Kero mientras come una manzana que dejo Sakura encima de la mesa.

—Al parecer se trata de la madre de Shaoran aunque todo parece indicar que no sabía nada de su llegada— suspira —La verdad a mí también me ha tomado por sorpresa— sus mejillas se encienden al sentir algo de vergüenza por saber que la madre del chico que más amaba se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

—Oh ya la recuerdo— exclama Kero —Es la poderosa bruja con la que estuviste en Hong Kong, si por razón esa energía se me hacía conocida— en ese momento siente que alguien entra en la cocina y se queda estático, pero, al percatarse de que se trataba del "mocoso", suspiro del susto que había cogido.

—Sakura— la llamo con esa manera particular de decir el nombre de la chica —Mi madre quiere verte—

—Claro— titubeo y se quitó el delantal que se había puesto para la realización del pastel. Kero miro a Sakura que se puso algo nerviosa aunque se supone que no debería de estarlo si había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla con anterioridad. La chica llego a la sala donde se encontraba la señora Ierán y al verla llegar esta se levantó para recibirla —Buenas tardes señora Li— se adelantó la chica antes de que la mujer tuviera oportunidad alguna de articular palabras.

—Buenas tardes Sakura Kinomoto, actual dueña de las cartas Clow— se refirió a ella con total formalidad. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento y claro, Shaoran se sentó al lado de Sakura.

—Ahora que todas las cartas se encuentran en tu poder y aseguramos de que todos han sido cambiadas a cartas Sakura entonces Shaoran debe regresar a Hong Kong— exclamo la señora Ierán con total seriedad, siendo totalmente directa. La expresión de Sakura se tornó triste, no quería separarse de Shaoran y no omitió palabra alguna al igual que el chico que se encontraba a su lado —Sin embargo, dada las circunstancias que se han presentado el lazo que los une a ambos jamás podrá ser roto, ni por mi persona ni por nadie—

—Está queriendo decir que...— Sakura no pudo terminar la frase pues estaba casi segura de lo que la madre de Shaoran se estaba refiriendo.

—Le doy permiso a Shaoran de quedarse en Tomoeda para que este a tu lado, Sakura— curvo sutilmente sus labios y Shaoran se sorprendió al ver ese gesto de su madre que no se veía todos los días.

— ¿En serio puedo quedarme madre?— quería escucharlo otra vez, se negaba a creer que su madre estaba aceptando algo tan grande como aquello.

—Siempre y cuando mantengas la relación con esta persona tan importante para ti— el chico se sonroja al escuchar tales palabras provenientes de la líder de la familia Li.

— ¿Relación?— pensó en voz alta la chica, acto seguido sintió su rostro enrojecer por decir tal expresión. Wei interrumpe en la sala.

—Disculpe joven Shaoran, el pastel está listo y me he tomado la libertad de sacarlo del horno— dijo con sus particulares modales.

—Oh es cierto el pastel— recordó la chica en ese momento.

—Cuando esté listo para poder comer, me gustaría probar un bocado— expresó la madre de Shaoran con total tranquilidad.

—Claro— sonrió la chica.

Una vez terminada aquella charla y el pastel tibio, Sakura fue a la cocina y partió las rebanadas correspondientes y le dejo una a Kero que, goloso devoraba y hasta le comento que le diera las gracias al "mocoso" pero sin duda no hubiese quedado igual si Sakura no lo hubiese ayudado. La chica sonrió. Una vez colocado las rebanadas con un poco de té, agarro la bandeja y se dispuso a llevarla pero Shaoran no la dejo y con una sonrisa en sus labios tomo la bandeja en sus manos, llevándola así al lugar de encuentro. Aquella tarde es cierto que ambos se sentían un tanto nerviosos por la cantidad de preguntas que hacia su madre con respecto a su "relación", la cual Shaoran aún no tenía la oportunidad de pedírsela a Sakura.

—Lamento si mi madre te hizo sentir incomoda— se disculpó Shaoran.

—No te preocupes realmente me divertí mucho— le dedica una sonrisa tratando así, de animarlo con su alegría.

—Oye mocoso vendré otro día y esperó hagas otro delicioso pastel— interrumpe Kero que se asoma en el bolso que llevaba la card captor.

—La próxima vez me asegurare de dejarte atado en la habitación— le dice Sakura.

— ¿Podemos vernos mañana?— pregunta Shaoran mirando a Sakura a los ojos, acto que hizo que se sonrojaran ambos.

—Mañana puedo— responde con un tono triste —Me toca limpieza y además debo preparar la cena—

— ¿Y el día siguiente?— elevo su tono de voz sorprendiendo a la castaña —Perdón, de seguro ya tienes otros planes y además querrás pasar tiempo con tus amigas o con tu familia—

—No es así— niega con la cabeza —Yo realmente disfruto mucho el tiempo contigo, nada me hace más feliz— Kero giraba su cabeza cada vez que alguno hablaba, no entendía porque actuaban de esa manera cuando estos se encontraban solos.

—Yo también disfruto mucho estar contigo, Sakura—

Se despidieron aunque pareciera que les hubiese costado esa despedida, de alguna forma, el tiempo que pasaban se les iba volando y se les hacía muy corto. Sakura no quería irse pero pronto anochecería y debía regresar a casa. Su corazón palpitaba pues se sentía muy feliz de poder estar junto a Shaoran, y ahora más que su madre le permitió quedarse en Tomoeda al saber que ella era la razón por la cual su hijo quería quedarse, tenía su mirada perdida divagando lo gentil que fue Shaoran al expresar sus sentimientos con su madre. Se sentía querida. Doblo la esquina y vio que se acercaba Meilin.

—No esperaba encontrarme contigo Kinomoto— la interrumpe de aquel debate que tenía la chica dentro de su mente.

—Hola Meilin me alegra mucho verte—

—Pero— se acerca a ella y la observa mejor — ¿Que es esa cara que traes Kinomoto? Estas tan roja que le haces competencia a un tomate— se río la chica al decir aquello — ¿Acaso paso algo muy especial como para que salieras de la casa de Shaoran en estas condiciones?—

—No pasó nada— posa sus manos en sus mejillas y siente que están muy calientes, debe ser por eso que se le nota tanto el enrojecimiento —De hecho estoy muy feliz de que Shaoran pueda quedarse en Tomoeda—

—Sabía que tía Ierán comprendería— mira su reloj —Sera mejor que me apresure no vaya a ser que se preocupen por mí— camina al lado de la castaña y voltea a mirarla —Tu también deberías irte Kinomoto o se te hará tarde—

—Ah sí, gracias Meilin nos vemos después —

Pocos eran los rayos que iluminaban la ciudad de Tomoeda cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa y anuncio su llegada. Se quitó los zapatos y el dejo en el recibidor. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermano preparando la cena.

—Ya pensaba yo que te quedarías a dormir en la casa de ese mocoso— corto unos vegetales y los hecho en una olla con agua —O también pensé que como el monstruo que eres habías decidido ir a cazar de noche—

—Hermano pero que cosas andas diciendo y ya te dije que no le digas mocoso— dijo algo molesta la chica parándose al lado de su hermano Touya Kinomoto —No he llegado tan tarde—

—No pero puedo decirle a papa que lo hiciste— dice desafiante con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

—Pero eso no es verdad—

—Tranquila oye— golpea a su hermana suavemente con el cucharón en su cabeza —Realmente no entiendo porque te pones tan molesta cuando se trata de defender a ese mocoso, no entiendo porque te gusta tanto—

— ¡Hermano!— grita avergonzada la chica a lo que Touya ríe.

Y es que la inesperada visita de la señora Ierán Li no solo se trataba de hablar con Shaoran sobre ese asunto pendiente, existían otras dos razones más. La primera de estas razones es pues, como toda madre que añora a sus hijos, quería verlo y pasar un rato con él, solo una madre descuidada y despreocupada no iría a ver a su hijo cuando este decide no querer regresar, aunque no lo expresaba abiertamente, lo extraña y quería verlo, y; la segunda razón era para entregarle una copia exacta de todos los libros del Mago Clow Reed que se encontraban guardados en un pequeño almacén que disponían en un templo que se encontraba justo detrás de la casa de la familia Li.

—Así podrás continuar fortaleciendo tu magia— comento su madre mientras le entregaba aquellos libros.

—Es extraño que hayas venido personalmente a entregarme esto cuando tenías la opción de enviármelos— hojea los libros mientras miles de recuerdos de infancia llegan a su mente.

—He traído conmigo dos libros de los cuales no tenías conocimiento alguno, uno es un diario del mago Clow y el otro— hace una pausa y toma un libro de extraña portada y con sellos que nunca antes había visto —Este libro está escrito en un idioma que no hemos logrado entender pero aun así quiero que lo tengas. Estos dos libros son los originales y decidí dártelos y yo he de quedarme con sus respectivas copias—

— ¿Qué significa esto?— exigía una explicación. Su madre no hacia las cosas solo por hacer.

—Un sueño— exclamo —Es sumamente necesario que poseas estos libros en tu poder, especialmente el original. Hay algo acerca de nuestro respetado Clow Reed que aún no sabemos y espero que tú, junto a tu chica— haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tu" —Puedan resolver los misterios que guarda este libro secreto del mago Clow—

Cosas que aún se desconoce del antiguo más poderoso mago de todos los tiempos, Clow Reed. Aquel que a pesar de ya muchos años desde su muerte, tiene un pasado que aún se desconoce pero sus acciones siguen repercutiendo en el presente. Shaoran observa el grueso y viejo libro que le ha dejado su madre y efectivamente, al abrirlo, el idioma utilizado le parece tan raro, símbolos que por más que lo veía no encontraba forma alguna. Cerró el libro. Aún faltaba más de un mes para el inicio de las clases en Tomoeda y de seguro el hallaría la forma de poder resolver todo el misterio tras aquel tesoro que le fue confiado.

**N.A: A petición de mi fan numero 1 Geraldine, vengo a traerles el segundo capitulo hoy cuando en realidad pensaba postearlo el viernes xD asi que agradézcanle a ella… me alegro mucho ver sus reviews y gracias a todas esas personitas que se pasaron a leerlo y seguirlo espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y dejen muchos reviews para cualquier idea comentario sugerencia y demás. Besos. **


	3. Chapter 3: Soel & Larg

Capítulo 3: Soel & Larg

Alguien se había levantado temprano, lo suficiente como para despertarlo. Se movía de un lado a otro en su cama tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño; de espaldas a su puerta se escuchó un crujido pero no le tomó importancia, luego siente un resplandor en sus ojos a los que abre por inercia. Su madre había abierto las cortinas de su cuarto dejando pasar así, los rayos del sol. Cerró los ojos pues era algo molestoso y se ocultó en su sabana.

—Shaoran despierta de una vez— le ordeno su madre con ese tono estricto que poseía.

—Solo unos minutos más— repuso su hijo aun oculto debajo sus sabanas.

¿Porque su hijo tenía que holgazanear tanto? Eso se preguntaba la señora Ierán que ya se encontraba unas horas despierta antes de perder la paciencia e ir por Shaoran a la habitación. Le pidió a Wei que no dejara que su hijo se levantara tan tarde en las mañanas. Wei repuso, que Shaoran, se levantaba temprano siempre que iba a encontrarse con su amada Sakura pero si él no se levantaba significaba que no la vería hoy. Pero la señora Ierán no era una persona muy fácil de convencer y no tomaría aquello como excusa.

Cansado se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a bañarse. No pudo dormir bien por andar leyendo uno de los dos libros que le había dado su madre el día anterior. Pero no lograba entenderlo bien, parecían anotaciones del diario vivir, incluso alguna que otra receta de cocina de platillos tradicionales pero nada mágicos aunque, es cierto que algo le llamo la atención. El mago Clow hablaba de unas personas maravillosas que tuvo la dicha de conocer en los últimos meses y que habían logrado, de alguna manera, cambiarlo. Seguro eran personas que había conocido y aunque no era nada relevante pues en la vida se conoce toda clase de personas, aunque, Shaoran vinculo ese detalle con personas relacionadas con la magia, pues a su parecer, Clow era alguien bastante solitario y por eso se vio en la necesidad de crear a Yue y a Kerberos como sus acompañantes y no solo como servidores del libro de las cartas Clow. Pero todo eso eran solo suposiciones, pues Clow Reed no había dejado muchos datos claves de su vida ni como era realmente.

—Que no se te haga costumbre levantarte tan tarde— decía su madre con los brazos cruzados llamándole la atención al castaño.

—Si madre— responde Shaoran tal cual niño obediente. En ese momento se aparece Meilin con una sonrisa saludando a todos, al parecer ella también se había quedado dormida pero la señora Ierán no fue a despertarla ya que no la culpaba, pues se había quedado conversando hasta tarde con ella de un asunto importante.

—Buenos días— saluda la joven chica de cabellos negros inundando el comedor con aquella particular alegría tan propia de ella.

—Buenos días— respondieron los presentes al unísono.

Tomoyo se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Sakura, estaba muy contenta de que su mejor amiga y protagonista estelar de todos sus fabulosos videos, la haya invitado una tarde a pasarla en su casa. De hecho de alguna forma la extrañaba pues en los últimos días Sakura había estado ocupado con quehaceres de la casa y el tiempo libre lo ocupaba para ir a su encuentro con Shaoran. Ensimismada, pensando en lo genial que sería grabar todos aquellos momentos, no se percató que ya había llegado y al volver en sí, ya estaba pasando de largo, sonrió.

—Hola Sakura me alegro mucho de verte— saluda la chica con una gran sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte Tomoyo, por favor pasa— se hace un lado dejando entrar a la chica a su casa y dirigirse juntas a la habitación de la card captor.

—Realmente estaba muy emocionada de venir a verte Sakura, me tienes que contar todos los detalles de lo que paso hace dos días—

—¿Te refieres a lo que paso en la casa de Shaoran?— pregunta y la chica le responde asintiendo con su cabeza —Pues de eso no hay mucho que contar realmente, aunque, fue una sorpresa su llegada incluso para Shaoran— ríe —Es una persona muy amable, no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos en Hong Kong—

—Entiendo todo eso Sakura pero yo quiero saber de qué hablaron, después de todo estuviste toda una tarde con tu querida suegra— sus ojos brillaban y miraban hacia arriba imaginando lo genial que pudo haber sido el momento.

— ¿Suegra?— Sakura se sonroja mucho al escuchar esa palabra — Pero Tomoyo...—

—Bueno entonces será futura suegra, pues, por lo que me has contado he visto que Li aun no te pide una relación, ¿verdad?— ve que Sakura se sonroja aún más y sonríe —Estoy segura de que él está esperando el momento más adecuado para hacerlo y yo estaré allí para grabar tan romántico momento— era increíble la imaginación de aquella chica y solo pensando escenas fantásticas para poder grabar a su mejor amiga junto a su amado.

—Todo eso suena muy lindo pero no estoy segura de tener una relación con Shaoran— dice cabizbaja la chica.

—No te preocupes— le toma su mano —Yo sé que cuando él te lo pida dirás que si porque el amor que se tienen mutuamente es tan grande que nada ni nadie los va a separar y a medida que pasen los años su amor crecerá y se fortalecerá y vivirán muy felices— le brindó apoyo pues lo que más Tomoyo deseaba era ver a Sakura feliz.

—Pero que cosas dice Tomoyo— aparece volando el guardián del sol en su falsa identidad —No creo que Sakura quiera estar con ese mocoso para siempre— se acercó peligrosamente al plato con dulces que había llevado Tomoyo y justo cuando iba a tomar uno, Sakura lo retira inmediatamente —Oye pero que te has creído, comer dulces y no invitarme es algo muy cruel— repuso Kero gritando en la habitación.

—Eso te lo has ganado por hablar mal de Shaoran— le aleja el plato lo más que puede y se escucha el timbre de la casa retumbar en sus oídos sorprendiéndola un poco.

— ¿Esperabas otra visita Sakura?—

—No, y si fueran mi papa o mi hermano no tocarían el timbre, ¿Quién será?— ve a su amiga levantarse y se acerca a asomarse a la ventana de la habitación y sonríe.

—Oh pero que agradable sorpresa— comenta la chica de cabellos morados con una sonrisa en su rostro —Me parece tan romántico que el venga a verte cada vez que puede y este es un momento perfecto— saca de su bolsa algo y lo sostiene en su mano —Menos mal que traje mi cámara de video—

Luego de peinarse un poco, sale de su habitación y baja rápidamente las escaleras y llega a la puerta y la abre. Se sonroja al ver a su querido Shaoran.

—Hola Sakura—

—Hola Shaoran, pasa— recibe al chico que cargaba una maleta en su hombro.

Tomoyo como tan buena amiga que es se queda cerca de ellos grabándolos a escondidas, viendo la sonrisa de ambos enamorados tras su encuentro, hasta se sentía en el cine viendo una hermosa película romántica. Kero hizo ruido que se encontraba detrás de ella y los dos castaños se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

—Perdón no quería interrumpirlos— se disculpa Tomoyo que se sentía algo triste porque se había roto aquel mágico momento.

—No entiendo porque el mocoso tiene que ver a Sakura siempre— decía Kero pues a él no le habían explicado bien todo el tema del amor entre Sakura y Shaoran.

—Vine por algo importante, se trata de algo que me ha dejado mi madre y ella espera que tú y Kerberos puedan ayudarnos a tratar de entender el significado detrás de todo esto—

— ¿De qué se trata?— se escucha un sonido agudo proveniente de la cocina, se trataba del agua en una tetera que avisaba que estaba ya hirviendo, la chica se dirigió al lugar y los demás acompañantes la siguieron. Tomoyo la ayudó a preparar la bandeja con la tazas y los platos y colocarlos en una bandeja para luego servir él te con los demás aperitivos que se encontraban en la habitación de Sakura.

—Bueno mi madre me ha dejado unos libros que son del mago Clow y me gustaría que los revisaras— saco de su maleta ambos libros y los dejo en la mesa de la cocina para que pudieran verlos. El primero en acercarse fue Kero.

—Así que estos libros fueron hechos por el mago Clow— dice pensativo mientras observaba las portadas cuidadosamente.

—Así es— afirma el chico de ojos miel —Pero uno está escrito en un idioma que no comprendemos— abre el libro y pasa las páginas mostrando el contenido de las mismas.

—Shaoran ahora vemos eso mejor vamos cuidadosamente.

—Así es— afirma el chico de ojos miel —Pero uno está escrito en un idioma que no comprendemos— abre el libro y pasa las páginas mostrando el contenido de las mismas.

—Shaoran ahora vemos eso mejor vamos a mi habitación con las demás cosas—

Shaoran cargando la bandeja, Tomoyo llevando en su mano el tazón de azúcar para que lo fuese tan pesado y Sakura llevando el libro mientras lo examinaba, llegaron a la habitación de la castaña. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shaoran estuvo en la habitación de su amada, no mucho había cambiado, pero, pudo notar en la repisa de la chica donde tenía sus peluches, se encontraba el oso de peluche que hace un tiempo atrás el mismo había confeccionado pensando en ella, tal vez de manera inconsciente, pero lo hizo. Sonrió, pues la entrega de aquel peluche, era un momento que atesoraba con todo su corazón, pues se llevó el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Sakura antes de partir a Hong Kong en aquella ocasión.

Se sirvió él te y Sakura seguía entretenida leyendo el libro que podría ser el mismísimo diario del mago Clow. Eran anotaciones de cosas que él veía, recetas de cocina tradicional, pensamientos, ideas de magia de la creación de las cartas Clow pero nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Sakura, donde está el otro libro?— pregunta Shaoran al ver que la chica sólo tenía en sus mano uno de los dos libros que el castaño había llevado a la residencia Kinomoto.

—Es cierto— deja el libro a un lado, abierto, para darle oportunidad a Kero de mirarlo mejor —Lo olvide en la cocina, no te preocupes enseguida voy por el— sale la chica de la habitación.

—Oh ya había olvidado ese detalle de que el mago Clow sabia cocinar muy bien— comenta Kero sentado en el piso leyendo el diario de Clow Reed.

—Debió haber sido genial poder probar los platillos del mago Clow— comenta Tomoyo.

La dueña actual de las cartas Clow, ahora cambiadas a cartas Sakura, se encontraba en una situación muy alarmante. Llego a la cocina de su casa en busca del libro y, fue para ella toda una sorpresa ver que su padre había llegado y que se encontraba frente a ella sosteniendo el libro prohibido del mago Clow, pasaba las páginas y las observaba firmemente. El señor Fujitaka luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hija.

—Oh hola hija— la saluda con una gran sonrisa — ¿Sabes que es este libro? Es que parece muy interesante— comento el padre de Sakura Kinomoto —Aunque está escrito en un idioma que no había visto antes—

—Bueno ese libro es de Shaoran, lo trajeron de Hong Kong— trata de hablar normal sin que se notara su nerviosismo.

— ¿Shaoran? Y, ¿Cuándo te lo dio?— pregunta su padre.

—Lo acaba de traer, de hecho esta en mi habitación junto con Tomoyo— se le escapa una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Él está aquí? Debería pasar a saludarlos— se detiene en una de las últimas páginas del libro, al parecer pudo encontrar algo que si puede leer —Aquí dice... Soel y Larg— se queda observando la página y es hipnotizado por aquellas palabras que pronuncio con sus labios. Su mirada lucia perdida y ensimismada en aquellas palabras que, al parecer, habían tomado forma para él.

— ¿Papa?— llama Sakura a su padre y se preocupa al verlo actuar de esa manera, parecía poseído.

—Soel y Larg— volvió a repetir una vez y luego suelta el libro y cae al suelo provocando el susto de su hija.

— ¡Papa!— grito preocupada la castaña y corrió al lado de su padre. En el momento aparecieron Shaoran y Tomoyo para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con la ayuda de Shaoran, arrecostaron al señor Fujitaka Kinomoto en el sofá donde una preocupada Sakura sostenía su mano, deseando que todo saliera bien y que no le ocurriera nada a su padre.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Sakura?— pregunta Shaoran al ver el rostro preocupado que tenía la castaña.

—No lo sé— dijo en tono triste —Cuando baje, papá se encontraba mirando el libro que habías traído y me pregunto qué de donde lo había sacado y lo que se me ocurrió decir era que lo habías traído de Hong Kong y por eso no podía entender nada de lo que allí estaba escrito hasta que llego a una página y leyó algo y me dio mucho miedo— empezó a llorar.

—Descuida se pondrá bien— se acerca a ella y la apoya en su pecho donde la chica seguía llorando. Tenía que aceptarlo, odiaba verla llorar, a veces, solo a veces, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que la sonrisa en el rostro de su amada no se borrara nunca. — ¿Qué fue lo que leyó?— intentaba entender por qué su futuro suegro se había desmayado al ver algo en el libro.

—Pues— respiro y se secó sus lágrimas tratando de tranquilizarse —Dijo Soel y Larg—

— ¿Soel y Larg?— pregunta Kero que se encontraba sentado en el hombro de Tomoyo —No me suena en lo más mínimo—

—Eso fue lo que dijo— mira a su padre —Cuando leyó esas palabras su mirada lucia pérdida, es como si estuviera en otro lugar

—Lo más probable es que tu papa haya reaccionado a algo al leer esas palabras— dijo pensativo el guardián —Puede que sea algo como un recuerdo o algún tipo de magia—

—Pero, ¿Porque ahora? El padre de Sakura no había dado indicios de activar sus poderes mágicos o incluso tener recuerdos del mago Clow— necesitaban encontrar pronto una respuesta, para, luego, lidiar con las preguntas de Fujitaka, porque era lo más probable, después de todo, perdió el conocimiento al tener el libro en sus manos.

—Puede que de alguna forma no lo haga intencionalmente pero con esto podemos comprobar que tal vez si tenga recuerdos—

—Sakura no te preocupes él se pondrá bien— trata de animar a su amiga ya que estaba bastante afectada con todo lo acontecido.

La suerte de todos los presentes fue que, cuando el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto despertó de aquel repentino desmayo, no lograba recordar nada de todo lo que había pasado. Tampoco recordaba el libro ni las palabras que allí había leído. Fue un gran alivio para todos, especialmente para Sakura, pues, se supone que él no ha manifestado alguno de sus grandes poderes.

**N.A: tal como le prometi a mi fan numero 1 aquí traigo el capitulo el dia de hoy. Gracias a todas por dejar siempre el review y me gustaría que te animaras a dejar reviews para asi saber que tal te va gustando la historia y todo eso xD bueno un placer para mi subir capítulos y espero que les guste. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Esa presencia

Capítulo 4: Esa presencia

Se había desmayado repentinamente cuando regreso a casa temprano y vio a su hija Sakura. El señor Fujitaka Kinomoto se preguntaba como algo como eso había pasado; recuerda haber cruzado algunas cuentas palabras con su querida hija y luego nada, solo el despertar y ver a tres personitas preocupadas al ver su estado. Hizo memoria, comía bien, dormía bien, no había hecho ningún tipo de trabajo forzoso ni tampoco trabajaba horas de más. No podía encontrar una explicación para tan extraño suceso, pues, rara vez le sucedía ese tipo de cosas. Entonces, recordó un suceso acontecido unos meses atrás, había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Nadeshiko, tan bella como siempre, irradiando esa magnífica sonrisa. El en verdad no tenía la facultad de poder hacer algo como aquello. Desde que tuvo su encuentro con Eriol Hiragizawa aquel día donde no recuerda mucho lo sucedido, le han sucedido cosas extrañas.

El suceso de Fujitaka, si bien es cierto que fue algo alarmante, pronto otro suceso acaparo las mentes de nuestros emblemáticos personajes. Ya en el aeropuerto se encontraba la señora Ierán dándole instrucciones a Wei para el correcto cuidado de Shaoran; Meilin diciéndole cosas a su primo alentándolo a dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Sakura; Tomoyo riendo y apoyando la noción de Meilin; y, una pequeña Sakura corriendo junto a los tres chicos, disculpándose por el retraso. Ninguno de los tres presentes quería que la joven china se fuera de Tomoeda, incluso si se tratara de un poco más de un mes, no querían. Shaoran no era ningún tonto, el más o menos pudo comprender porque se iba, ya que la excusa barata de "extraño a mis padres" no se lo creía del todo. Pero nadie podía meterse en la decisión de Meilin, de hecho, ella sabía muy bien que contaba con el apoyo de Tomoyo Daidouji, la cual, conocía y se reservaba muy bien su secreto.

Fue una despedida un tanto agradable, pues, Meilin prometió volver para cuando comenzaran las clases y, la madre de Shaoran, de alguna forma extraña, se comportó de forma dulce con las chicas, y, rara vez se le veía actuar de esa forma. Sakura se sentía algo triste tener que despedir a su amiga proveniente de Hong Kong pero se alegraba al saber que solo era por un tiempo. Tomoyo, por su parte, se sentía feliz por como Meilin había tomado las cosas, era más que obvio que ya estaba madurando y eso era muy bueno.

— ¿Kero no vino contigo?— le pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga de ojos verdes.

—No, de hecho me dijo que prefería quedarse a romper su récord en el juego que despedirse de Meilin, ya sabes cómo se llevan esos dos— suspira pensando en aquellas peleas que tienen esos dos cuando se encuentran.

—Pero cambia esa cara Sakura, Meilin prometió regresar— trato la bella chica de animar a su mejor amiga.

—Lo sé, estoy segura de que cuando regrese, tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar— observo afuera del aeropuerto como despegaba el avión donde hace unos minutos había abordado la joven. Instintivamente despidió el avión con su mano y se quedó observándolo hasta q se elevó en los aires y desapareció.

El mayordomo de la familia Li, encargado de cuidar a Shaoran en su estadía en la ciudad de Tomoeda, le paso con mucho cuidado una pequeña caja blanca forrada con un pequeño lazo de color rosado. Este le sonríe y se lo entrega en sus manos mientras el chico le miraba extrañado.

—Olvido esto en casa joven Shaoran— le dedica esa típica sonrisa que tenía cuando se dirigía a él.

—Eso no... Aun no— toma la cajita en sus manos y la contempla unos instantes haciendo que se sonrojen un poco sus mejillas.

—Cualquier momento es bueno joven Shaoran y le deseo mucha suerte. Lo estaré esperando en casa, por lo pronto me retiro— se despide y se marcha del aeropuerto sin antes despedirse de Sakura y Tomoyo.

Y por nada era la mejor amiga de Sakura, ya todo estaba arreglado. Tomoyo se disculpó con sus dos amigos pues recordó que tenía un compromiso y se le estaba haciendo tarde, prácticamente corrió alejándose de ellos para evitar más preguntas y poder dejar a aquel par, un rato a solas. A Shaoran le pareció extraño el comportamiento de la chica pero luego pensó que tal vez lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Al parecer Tomoyo tenía mucha prisa— se voltea a mirar al chico que aún estaba algo desconcertado.

—Así parece— luego, se le ocurrió una idea — ¿Te gustaría caminar un rato conmigo?—

—Si— sonríe la chica al escuchar tan apetitosa invitación.

Salieron juntos del aeropuerto y caminaron alejándose de allí. Sakura preguntaba más cosas acerca de su madre y de qué tipo de cosas se encargaba ella en Hong Kong, ciertamente le parecía una mujer interesante y su forma de ser llamaba mucho la atención. Cuando caminaban, el castaño sentía un pequeño bulto en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, dentro, estaba la misteriosa cajita que le había sido entregado hace un rato, cuyo interior aún se desconoce, pero se sabe de sobra para quien es.

—Shaoran podemos sentarnos en los columpios por favor— le pidió Sakura a su chico, sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos. Habían llegado al parque Pingüino y el ni siquiera se había percatado de eso.

—Si me parece bien— dejo que Sakura se sentara primero —Iré por unos helados para refrescarnos— la chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con la magnífica idea.

Se columpiaba despacio esperando el regreso de su amado. Se sonrojo al pensar que podría ser aquello una pequeña cita, pues se encontraban solos en el parque y compartiendo, todo eso la emocionaba, la llenaba de un sentimiento único que solo sentía cuando estaba junto al joven chino, porque solo él lograba ponerla de esa manera. Shaoran regreso con los helados en sus manos, uno de fresa para Sakura, y, uno de chocolate para él. Se sentó en el columpio junto a ella mientras comían su helado, el día estaba cálido y aquel aperitivo les había sentado muy bien.

—Estuvo delicioso muchas gracias— le agradeció por tan lindo gesto una vez termino de comer el helado que le había regalado su persona más importante. Shaoran la miro unos instantes y se levantó del columpio extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No decía nada y su mirada lucia algo seria, cosa que le preocupo un poco a la castaña.

—Sakura quiero que hablemos de algo importante— relajo un poco más su rostro para no preocuparla, pero era más que obvio que se encontraba algo tenso, necesitaba calmarse, nada podría salir mal.

— ¿De qué se trata?— sí, tenía que aceptarlo, estaba preocupada.

—De nuestros...— que complicado resultaba hablar sobre eso, pero no entendía porque, si ya estaba dicho que ambos se correspondían mutuamente —De nosotros, nuestros sentimientos—

— ¿Nuestros sentimientos?— confundida, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, incluso empezó a pensar lo peor.

—Sakura quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado y no cambiaran y...— se acercó un poco más a ella y con timidez tomo sus manos —eres y serás la persona más importante para mí—

—Shaoran...— no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquellos recuerdos de cuando él se le confeso luego del juicio final con el mago Clow, hizo que su corazón se acelerara y lo miraba directamente a sus ojos, por alguna razón no podía perder aquel contacto visual, amaba esa mirada que el tenía cuando la veía. No podía articular palabra alguna, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón congelar el tiempo allí, justo ahora, y guardarlo para siempre.

—No te quedes callada, me abruma un poco que pienses tanto y que no digas nada—

—Perdona— tartamudeo la chica desviando la mirada —Es que este sentimiento... Shaoran cuando estoy contigo soy muy feliz y me alegro mucho de que tu madre te haya permitido quedarte porque así podre verte todos los días, a ti, mi persona especial— sus mejillas ardían por las cosas que decía, pero era la verdad, ya no tenía que ocultar nada, estaba siendo sincera y eso era lo mejor.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso, es precisamente por eso que yo quiero...— pero no pudo terminar la frase. Abrió bien sus ojos por la sorpresa que se estaba llevando. Estaba seguro que Sakura también lo podía sentir. Una presencia hizo que se agudizaran sus sentidos de tal forma que no quería hablar para concentrarse, seguía tomando las manos de Sakura mientras ella miraba de un lado a otro tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que estaba aconteciendo. Las cartas Clow fueron selladas, incluso ya estaba seguro que la de hace unas semanas era la última; Eriol y la profesora Mizuki se encontraban ya en Inglaterra por lo que algún suceso proveniente de ellos era totalmente descartado. Y luego, así como apareció, la presencia desapareció en su totalidad.

—Esa presencia— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Sakura antes de desmayarse y dejarse caer en los brazos de Shaoran.

Todo paso tan rápido, primero se había armado de valor para pedirle algo importante a su chica especial; segundo, una presencia totalmente desconocida para ambos; tercero, Sakura se había desmayado. Shaoran tocaba su mejilla y la llamaba, pero, ella no daba respuesta alguna, haciendo que la preocupación aumentara con cada minuto que pasaba. De repente, Shaoran pudo percibir una presencia justo detrás de él, se concentró y supo enseguida de que se trataba de alguien conocido, pero aun así, no se quiso confiar demasiado. Lentamente, volteo su rostro hacia atrás, su mirada se cruzó con unos bellos ojos de color cielo que lo miraban con preocupación.

—Yue...— musito el chico al ver la verdadera identidad de Yukito Tsukishiro.

— ¿Que le sucedió a Sakura?— pregunto el ángel —Solo pude sentir una presencia extraña y tuve que abandonar la forma de Yukito de inmediato pues sentí que había pasado algo con mi ama—

—No lo sé— miro a Sakura que aun seguía sin reaccionar — ¿Sabes acaso, que está sucediendo?— levanto su tono de voz.

—Este no es un lugar apropiado para responder ese tipo de preguntas— miro a su alrededor y por suerte no se encontraba nadie por los alrededores —Volveré a la forma de Yukito y él se encargara de llevar a Sakura a su casa—

—Pero como puedo explicarle a él que fue lo que le sucedió a Sakura—

—El sabrá que hacer— dicho esto, expandió sus alas y se cubrió con ellas por unos segundos, luego, las abrió y apareció Yukito frente a ellos.

—Qué extraño estaba con Touya en otro lugar— miraba a su alrededor algo confundido y luego vio a Sakura con Shaoran en el piso del parque y la chica se encontraba inconsciente.

—Por favor tenemos que ir a tu casa— su mirada cambio a ser muy seria y Yukito comprendió la situación.

Yukito cargo a Sakura en sus brazos hasta llegar a su casa, a su lado, estaba Shaoran que solo miraba a su chica, se le notaba la preocupación en su mirada. Se preguntaba porque este tipo de cosas le tenían que ocurrir a ella, lo menos que él quería era verla sufrir. Durante todo el camino, anduvieron rápido y en silencio, tampoco Yukito se atrevió a preguntar algo referente a Sakura, pues estaba casi seguro de que era algo acerca de esos asuntos que ellos prefieren callar. Una vez ya en casa, Yukito arrecosto a Sakura en el sofá y esta, seguía sin reaccionar.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que el podrá despertarla— dijo haciendo referencia a los poderes de su verdadera identidad. En cuestión de segundos se hizo presencia Yue en el lugar.

— ¿Puedes hacer que despierte?— le pregunto Shaoran afligido. Yue asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la chica observándola, coloco su mano en su frente y canalizo su energía, haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos lentamente.

—Yue...— hablo confundida la castaña al darse cuenta de la persona que estaba adelante a ella, luego miro a Shaoran que la sujetaba de la mano, en un esfuerzo de brindarle apoyo.

Shaoran ayudo a Sakura a que se sentara con cuidado en el sofá.

— ¿Porque estamos en la casa de Yukito?—

—Te desmayaste y pensamos que venir aquí sería lo mejor— soltó su mano para darle espacio a ella.

—La presencia de hace un rato tal vez sea la verdadera causante de todo esto— reflexiono Yue.

—Es cierto, la presencia, pero, ¿Porque está pasando esto? Se supone que no deberían pasar más sucesos extraños— dijo exaltada la chica.

—No se trata del mago Clow, tampoco es una carta, es una presencia diferente, tal vez nos estamos enfrentando con algo totalmente diferente— explico con tono calmado el ángel. Y con lujos de detalles, ambos castaños le explicaron al guardián de la luna, el suceso con el libro prohibido del mago Clow y lo que le pasó a Fujitaka.

—Bueno ahora que lo mencionas— dijo pensativo Shaoran —No volví a revisar el libro después de eso, tal vez si encontramos las palabras de Soel y Larg... Tal vez haya algo ahí—

—Entiendo absolutamente todo pero hubiese preferido que me lo hubiesen contado antes— el tenía toda la razón.

—Lo lamento Yue— se disculpó Sakura con el —Te prometo que si llegase a ocurrir algún otro incidente, te lo notificaremos de inmediato —

—Soel y Larg— se quedó pensando mirando a ambos castaños —En mi memoria no ningún dato acerca de esas palabras. Eso quiere decir que tal vez el Mago Clow jamás lo menciono o puede ser que también sea algún dato relevante y él lo eliminó de mi memoria — tal vez podría ser cierto, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, pues no era la primera vez que el Mago Clow se atrevía a borrar su memoria.

—Solo espero que podamos resolver este asunto pronto. La verdad no me gustaría que más personas inocentes se encuentren en peligro por nosotros— expreso preocupada la card captor.

Una vez que Sakura se encontró en mejor estado, Shaoran se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. Saliendo de los aposentos de Yukito, se dieron cuenta que muy pronto anochecería.

—Discúlpame si te preocupe demasiado— inicio la conversación la carismática chica.

—No tienes por qué disculparte por algo como eso— le sonrió de lado.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir hace un rato?— le preguntó Sakura al recordar que había dejado una conversación pendiente con su acompañante.

—No era nada no te preocupes— dijo Shaoran tratando de desviar el tema, no quería decírselo ahora con todas las cosas habían pasado.

—Pero dijiste que era importante— repuso la chica ansiosa de saber.

—No es nada no te preocupes en serio. En otra ocasión te lo diré— hablo en tono calmado para que no se preocupara y no volviera a insistirle.

—Pero yo quería saber— expreso la chica algo nostálgica.

—Pero yo quiero saber porque te la pasas con este mocoso todo el día— irrumpió una voz conocida para ambos chicos. Shaoran se sonrojo y Sakura grito sobresaltada, como si los hubiesen descubierto en algún tipo de travesura.

—Hermano no hagas eso, me asustaste— le grito Sakura a Touya.

—No es necesario que acompañes a Sakura a casa, desde aquí me encargo yo— miro a Shaoran y este frunció el ceño y acepto lo que le estaba diciendo, por lo que se despidió de ambos y se marchó. Le costaba aceptarlo pero por alguna razón, Shaoran estaba agradecido de que apareciera Touya, así pudo escapar de ese incomodo momento, le debía una.

—Hermano es raro verte regresar temprano a casa, por lo regular vienes ya muy entrada la noche—

—El jefe nos dejó tiempo libre y así puedo venir más temprano a hacer unos proyectos de la universidad, además— se volteo a mirarla —Fue buena idea venir temprano así te separas un poco de ese mocoso— se burló.

—Shaoran no es un ningún mocoso— replico gritándole a su hermano y este se detuvo.

—¿Que te traes con él?— pregunto su hermano —A veces te quedas hasta tarde hablando con él por teléfono, has salido casi todos los días y yo no me creo ese cuento que tiempo tu amiga Tomoyo todo el tiempo, incluso el viene a verte a la casa, por eso quiero que, como tu hermano mayor que soy, quiero que me digas, ¿qué hay con él?— en todo momento, Touya no dejo de mirarla a los ojos, quería saber la verdad, aunque él ya se estaba haciendo una idea bastante clara de la situación.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso— dijo apenada la chica, su cara ardía de la pena que sentía al darse cuenta de pasaba demasiado tiempo con su querido Shaoran.

— ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ese mocoso?— pregunto directamente Touya a su pequeña hermana —Sakura, entiendo que estas creciendo y todo pero no puedes ocultarle a papa que tienes una relación con ese muchacho— la pequeña chica se sentía muy incómoda el hablar de esos temas con su hermano pero por alguna razón, se sentía feliz de que su hermano se preocupara tanto por ella.

—Shaoran y yo no tenemos ninguna relación pues el... solo somos amigos— miro a su hermano con las mejillas rojas, cosa que él pudo notar.

—Los amigos no se ven todos los días, ni tampoco se sonrojan tanto al hablar de ellos— suspiro —No importa mejor vamos a casa, a lo mejor no puedes hablar de ello y yo solo te estoy presionando pero, cuando quieras hablar de ello, yo te escuchare— echaron a andar rumbo a su casa.

Sakura de alguna forma se sentía un poco aturdida con todas las cosas que dijo Touya. Ella no estaba ocultando nada, era claro que no tenía nada formal con Shaoran. Su corazón latía muy rápido por toda la adrenalina de hace unos instantes. Sentía su cara muy roja, producto de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar su hermano, pero luego se preguntaba, ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Shaoran?

**N.A: no tengo idea de cuanto ha pasado desde que actualice tal vez dos semanas creo? Ni idea. Aquí les traigo la actualización, espero les guste y dejen lindos reviews :D agradezco a esas personas que lo hacen porque significa mucho para mi y para la continuación de la historia. El próximo capitulo se lo dedico a mi fan numero 1 Geraldine y yo se porque se lo dedico (¿) se que le gustara xD**


End file.
